


Ectoplasmic Assistance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #541: Snape and The Bloody Baron.</p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ectoplasmic Assistance

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #541: Snape and The Bloody Baron.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Ectoplasmic Assistance

~

“It’s happening!” 

The Bloody Baron looked up. “What?” 

The Fat Friar wrung his hands. “The children are gathered in the Great Hall! Harry Potter has returned!” 

“I knew it!” Sir Nicholas materialised. “I said he was no coward!” 

“This is it, then,” said the Baron. “The night we knew would come. Tend to your charges. We can’t interfere, but perhaps we can assist our school, help protect her in the coming battle.” 

Sir Nicholas nodded. “I’ll watch my lions.” 

“I’ll let Helena know the plan,” said the Friar.

The Baron hummed. “And I shall monitor Snape. I’m concerned about him.” 

~

The Baron observed the battle. As Slytherin House ghost, he’d made it his duty to ensure Snape’s safety. After all, few Slytherins became Headmaster. 

When Snape fought McGonagall, he almost intervened, but didn’t, instead continuing to watch. Which was why, as others defended Hogwarts, he saw Snape slip into the Shrieking Shack. 

Helplessly, he watched Voldemort attack Snape, leaving him bleeding to death. And he saw Potter retrieve Snape’s memories. 

Once Snape was alone, he drifted closer. _He’s alive_! The Baron sighed. He had a chance to save him, but it required...intervention. _Merlin forgive me,_ he thought. And acted. 

~

Despite his weakened state, Snape fought his possession. Until the Baron said, “I’m possessing you to move your body. Trust me.” 

Snape paused, eyes searching the Baron’s. Finally, he nodded. 

_So much pain_! the Baron thought as he took control of Snape and, agonisingly, made him stand. He staggered Snape to a corner where he would be more hidden before laying him down. “I’ll get help,” he said as he slipped out of Snape’s body, leaving a tiny bit of ectoplasm behind to sustain him. 

Snape, breathing shallowly, whispered, “Why?” 

The Baron stared down at him. “Because it’s my duty.” 

~

The Baron returned to the battle in time to hear Potter tell Voldemort that Snape had been Dumbledore’s man all along, and to see him defeat the creature. 

But when he tried to approach anyone, they couldn’t see him. _It’s the missing ectoplasm,_ he realised. But if he reclaimed it, Snape would die immediately. 

He drifted, pondering what to do and knowing he was running out of time. As he watched, he saw Potter chatting with his friends and moved closer. 

“...wish we could have saved Snape.”

The Baron smiled and, exerting supreme effort, materialised before them. “You still can.” 

~

“I thought we couldn’t intervene directly,” said Sir Nicholas. 

The Baron smirked. “We can’t.” They were hovering above the infirmary where Snape was resting, looking like he would make a full recovery.

Sir Nicholas’ eyes narrowed. “You did something to ensure Snape lived.” 

“I simply notified Potter of his location,” the Baron said. “Nothing more.” 

Sir Nicholas hummed. “Well, since by your actions you’ve benefitted Potter, I’ll let it slide.” 

The Baron glanced down at Snape. Potter was seated at his bedside clasping his hand. Snape looked content. Apparently he’d assured Snape’s safety _and_ happiness. The Baron smiled. “Thank you.” 

~


End file.
